The BabySitters Club and the Fic of Clichés
by bscfan4eva
Summary: Another one of those reunion fics... The BSC are now 23 and 25.
1. Default Chapter

The Baby-Sitters Club and the Fic of Clichés: Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: The universe in which this fic all belongs to Ann M. Martin. I own nothing.  
  
The house that stood at 58 Bradford Court hadn't felt the footsteps of the Baby-Sitters Club in a long time. Claudia and Janine have both moved out, leaving Mr and Mrs Kishi the only residents in their two storey home. For a few years, though they missed their girls, they appreciated the quiet and peace of each other's company, but now they felt ready to move on. They had discovered a small, two-bedroom house on the outskirts of Stoneybrook for sale which they thought was perfect. After much consultation with their accountant and discussion with their daughters, they decided to put an offer on the house. Two weeks later, the house was theirs.  
  
When Claudia was told about her parents plans to move into their new home six weeks after the last papers had been signed, she sighed. She understood that their parents no longer needed such a large house when it was just the two of them and she also knew that neither her or Janine had any plans to move back to Stoneybrook. Claudia, after graduating art school four years ago, had a career as a designer for Pershall, a large company that designed and sold their own clothes. She lived in Chicago in her own studio, where unfinished designs lay scattered on large tables. Most of her work she did while she was at work and had access to the wide range of materials and dressmakers' dummies, but she often had to finish off drawings at home due to her habit of doing more than she needed to. She loved her new hectic life, full of art and people and colour.  
  
Still, Claudia felt saddened by her parents' decision. Her childhood home would soon be inhabited by strangers. The bathroom that she'd once used as a darkroom, the dining room where so many family meals and discussions were held, her room which she had decorated and redecorated countless times... Her room. Her room where her best friends would meet three times a week and have meetings about baby sitting and clients and organised fun events for the kids they sat for. Claudia's mind wandered to seventh grade and eighth grade and what used to be known as the BSC. She was suddenly struck with an idea worthy of Kristy.  
  
Taking one last glance at her unfinished designs, Claudia drew a deep breath. This was more important. She went to her bedside table and rummaged through the drawer until she found her address book. With that, she started dialling. 


	2. The BabySitters Club and the Fic of Clic...

The Baby-Sitters Club and the Fic of Clichés: Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.  
  
AN: I know these chapters are short. They'll get longer, honest.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello?" A voice that Claudia had not heard in awhile was on the other end of the line. "Kristy! Hi! It's Claudia." "Claud! How are you?!" Kristy seemed surprised to hear her. "I'm good! How are you? How's Michel?" Claudia still couldn't believe that Kristy was living with Michel. She'd met him a few times and Stacey had said that he was a nice guy, but still! Kristy living with a strange Canadian? Well, Claudia supposed he wasn't strange to Kristy... "We're both fine. How are your designs?" "Hopelessly behind schedule!" They both laughed. "That'd be right. So, why did you call?" "My parents are selling the house-" "What?! Their house? On Bradford Court?" Kristy seemed shocked. "Well, they don't really need it any more!" Claudia tried to explain. "I suppose..." "But anyway. My reason for calling was this - I thought it would be fun to have a BSC get together back in Stoneybrook. We could have one last meeting in my old room and just catch up. We haven't all been together in ages." Kristy perked up at that idea. "Oh, that'd be fun! Have you got anything organised yet? Figured out dates? Called people? Asked your parents?" Claudia laughed; Kristy hadn't changed a bit. "I haven't done anything yet except call you! I figured you could help with the planning..." At Kristy's end of the line, she grinned. "What would you like me to do?" "Well, my parents are moving out in about two months. That's when the buyer for their old house wants to movie in. So I guess we could try and meet back in Stoneybrook in about three weeks? That way we won't get in my parents' way as much and it's not too short notice for everyone." "Sounds good. Do you want me to help contact the others?" "Would you? That'd be great!" "I can call Mary Anne and Dawn. I also talk to Mal and Jessi fairly regularly, so I'll mention it to them." "And I'll call Stacey." "We're set!" "I'll call you in a week to finalise everything. Thanks for your help!" "I'll talk to you soon, Claud!" 


End file.
